Markets
Markets ''is the Twentieth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis When Bluey visits the markets with five dollars from the tooth fairy, the options for her are endless. But as she and Indy scour the market stalls for the perfect purchase, spending it proves hard. Plot After a visit from the tooth fairy to reward a lost tooth, Bluey decides to spend the money she received at the local markets. Bluey searches the stalls for somewhere to make a purchase, but struggles to find an option that both she and Indy can enjoy together. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Indy’s hipster food avoidances. lifelesson: The tooth fairy is officially broke these days, and what goes around comes around. The tooth fairy has visited Bluey - FIVE BUCKS! Dad spits his cereal out at the price but Mum assures him that’s what all Blueys friends are getting for their teeth now. Bluey and Bingo head off to the markets with Dad to spend the tooth fairy money (which has a special sticker on it). Bluey meets her friend Indy (an Afghan hound- the hippiest dog around) and they run off together to find something to spend the money on. The friends see some ponies (dressed as unicorns) to have a pony ride on - the stall owner says they only have enough money for one to ride so the girls say goodbye as Bluey wants to spend it on both of them (and one of the unicorn ponies takes a big dump). They then find Dad and Bingo lined up to get a (chant) “German sausage” (from the German Shepherd stall owners). Bluey decides she’ll get one to share with Indy, however Indy can’t have any of the sauces as they all have additives. Next the friends find the best stall at any market... Poffertjes!!! Indy asks if they contain any wheat, sugar, gluten or dairy..... the girls have to pass on them as well. Then along comes the last “Toffee Apple” (sold by an English speaking - British Bulldog) - “Pretty sure that has sugar in it” says Indy after Bluey can’t help herself and buys it. Bluey doesn’t want the toffee apple anymore as she can’t share it with her friend, but Dad explains that once you’ve spent money, it’s gone. Indy tells Bluey that it’s ok, what goes around comes around. The $5 tooth fairy note does the full rounds of the market and stall holders, from the toffee apple seller all the way back to Indy’s Mums cake stall! Indy’s hippy, muso Mum (Myf Warhurst) then gives it to her to request a song from the busker. Indy shows Bluey that it’s the $5 tooth fairy note with the sticker on it and everyone joins in for the floss dance. On the way home Bluey eats her toffee apple and loses another tooth! Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Indy * Indy´s Mum * Daisy * Surfer * Rocko * Mrs. Retriever * Lucky´s Dad * Buddy * Winton * Winton’s Dad * Rupert * Rupert’s Dad * Juniper * Juniper’s Mum * Customer 2 * Busker * Pony Lady * Poffertje Dog Trivia * In the US and UK they blocked the horse taking a poop when bluey and Indy run away. Gallery Markets-screen.png Markets-preview.jpg|Markets Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes